Possibilities Are Possible
by LifeLookingDown
Summary: TRORY Tristan and Rory are friends...good friends.  Rory has a boyfriend and Tristan has 'lady friends'.  Summary sucks, but I honestly believe the story is better.
1. Blame The Burritos For Everything

**_Possibilities Are Possible_**

AN: Hey everyone! The idea for this story has been bugging me for a while… a long while, so I just had to put it up here and see what you guys think. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, let me know…and if you don't let me know!

Info: Takes place during the third year at Yale. Tristan never left for military school and he and Rory became good friends. The kiss at Madeline's did happen. Now the duo is going to Yale together. Logan, Colin, and Finn are also in this fic. It will end a TRORY.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up in there," he yelled through the closed bathroom door. "You don't need to put on make-up."

"I'm not putting on make-up!" she yelled back.

"Then what the hell are you doing that's taking so damn long?" he impatiently asked.

"Let's just say you won't be able to come in here for a few days."

"What, why?"

"You allowed me to eat those four and a half burritos, that's why."

"I warned you not to eat them, but did you listen to me? Of course you didn't."

"Well… I warned you not to date Christy, but did you listen to me? No, of course not."

"What does Christy have to do with burritos?" he asked as he heard her flush and then turn on the faucet to wash her hands.

"She was a psycho," she replied as she swung the bathroom door open.

"Burritos are psychotic?" he asked just to annoy her.

"Shut up. Let's go; we've kept Matt waiting long enough," she grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

"_You've_, kept him waiting," he corrected her as they walked out her dorm building and towards his car.

"I still don't get why he asked you to come pick me up." He held the door open for her as she slid into the passenger seat. Once she was in, he shut the door, walked to the other side and got in.

"Don't know," he says turning the ignition, "Maybe your boyfriend knew about the burritos and didn't have the patience, such as myself, to wait for you."

"Right," she said sarcastically, "Tristan Dugrey: the patient one. Also the one who was about to kick down my bathroom door!"

"You were in there for an hour, Rory!"

"Thirty minutes…"

"Same difference."

"No, not really."

"Yes, really."

"Whatever," was her lame response.

"Nice comeback," he smirked.

"I can't waste my energy shutting you down… I need to save it for tonight with Matt," she smiled wickedly.

"Okay, gross," he said with a disgusted face.

Deciding to change the subject, Rory says, "So are we almost at the party?"

"Actually," he parks the car and shuts the engine off, "We're here."

"Finally," she flared her arms in the air as she got out of the car, "Took you long enough to get us here."

"It's your fault we're late!" he told her; jogging to catch up with her.

"Let it go already," she smiled.

The duo made their way into the already blown-out party.

"Hey guys," Matt said walking up to them.

"Hey," Rory smiles as she kisses him.

"What took you two so long?" he asked.

"Rory here was taking a s--" Tristan began, but was cut off by Rory elbowing him in his side.

"He was driving slow as usual," she said flinging her thumb in Tristan's direction.

"Come on man… because of you I lost valuable kissing time with my girl," Matt smiles as he wraps his arms around Rory.

"Yeah Tristan," Rory smirks.

Tristan rolled his eyes and before leaving he said, "I'm gonna go find me some ass."

"Stay away from the psychos," Rory yells to his retreating back.

His only response was a wave of his hand in the air as he continued to walk away.

"So why were you late?" Matt curiously asked.

"Primping," was all she said.

"Well I'm sorry you wasted your time," he told her sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"The primping will go to waste after we're done doing what we're about to do… if you know what I mean," he leered.

"Did you already reserve a room?" she joked.

"You know I did," he smirked widely as he led her up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, where's Rory?" Logan asked Tristan after approaching him. 

Tristan, with a nod of his head towards the staircase, showed Logan where Rory was.

Logan's expression saddened, "Oh…you alright?"

"Of course," he said putting the bottle of beer he was holding on the fire place mantel, "I have Melanie… or Melissa waiting for me upstairs. Who knows; maybe even both," he smirked.

"Have fun," It was obvious Tristan was covering up his emotions.

"Oh I will," Tristan smiled and patted Logan's shoulder before heading up the stairs to where he was going to be getting lucky.

* * *

"Oh baby…faster," Melanie moaned. 

Pounding into her faster, he practically had her screaming, "Ughhh…yes, yes…yes, uh…mmm."

"You like that?" he grunted as he continued pumping faster and now harder.

"Yesss--"

"Then tell me what you want," he spat as he roughly rode her.

"You."

"Me?"" he harshly asked.

"Oh God yesss… Fuck, yes," she yelled as her orgasm approached.

"Rory," Tristan groaned as he slammed into her; spilling his seed inside of her.

Sliding out of her and rolling off to the side, Tristan recomposed himself. Once he had accomplished that, he got out of bed and slipped his boxers back on.

"Who's Rory?" Melanie suddenly asked.

"What?" Tristan said pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You heard me," she said sitting up; not bothering to cover her exposed breasts.

"No one," he replied as he buttoned his jeans and zipped them up.

"Obviously not no one if--"

"Enough," he coldly said.

"Well who ever she is, do something because the next girl you sleep with and you call out 'Rory' and she isn't Rory…well let's just say she probably won't be as understanding as me."

"Or as annoying," he rudely told her as he pulled his shirt over his head and began making his way out into the hallway.

Shutting the door behind him, he took a deep breath and proceeded to _try_ and enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you guys thought! Thanks! 


	2. Lovely Attitudes

**Chapter 2**

She knocked on their door and patiently waited until one of the four boys got off their lazy asses and opened the door.

"Took you long enough," she said as one of them finally opened the door. Pushing past him she entered the dorm room.

"Ah, Love, not so loud," Finn said clutching his head as he quietly shut the door.

"You're hung over?"

"You're shocked?" he answered her question with a question.

"Well you didn't go to the party last night."

"Doesn't mean I didn't have a party of my own here," Finn smirked.

Pouting Rory asked, "And you didn't invite me?"

"Aw, Love, I doubt you would have wanted to be here seeing as how it was just me and a red head."

"Gross- Where's Tristan?" she asked him.

"Sleeping."

"What about Logan and Colin?"

"They didn't come home last night," Finn told her as he took a sip out of the mug he was holding.

"That better be coffee in there Finnegan," Rory playfully scolded.

"It's better; it's scotch!"

"You're crazy!"

"I'm Australian…"

"Which means you exotic," Rory finished for him, "I'm gonna go wake Tris."

"Okay…"

Arriving at his bedroom door, Rory turned the knob and freely walked in. She saw Tristan sleeping away on his stomach.

Quietly entering the room and shutting the door behind her, she tip-toed towards his bed and jumped on him.

"Rory, what the fuck?!" he yelled after having the 'pleasant' wake-up call.

"Rise and shine, its ten forty-nine!" Rory sang as she lay beside him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked annoyed as he repositioned himself on his back to get comfortable again.

"I'm bored," she stated.

"Well go find Matt to entertain you," was his reply.

"He has class…" Tristan's eyes began to slowly drift shut, "Tristan!" she whined, "Talk to me."

"Isn't that why you have friends that are girls?" he asked opening his eyes once again.

"Those idiots are in class too."

"No, they're the smart ones who don't have to deal with you in the morning; I'm the idiot who has to put up with you," he joked.

"You know you love me," Rory cheesed.

"Whatever."

"So, where did you disappear to last night?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you…you're the only one in the room," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Where did you disappear to?" Tristan countered with a bit of an attitude.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Rory asked taken aback.

"I don't have a problem," he told her as he got out of bed and retrieved his jeans from the floor.

"Obviously you do – what is it?" she asked as she too got off the bed.

"Rory, just drop it," he didn't want to do this with her; he hated fighting with her.

"No," she was being stubborn.

"Yes!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just get the hell out," he told her; completely avoiding her eyes that were on the verge of tears.

Without another word Rory left; slamming the door behind her.

He had fucked up…and it wasn't the first time.

"Fuck!" he swore; throwing the shirt he had in his hand across the room.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Logan said as he and Colin stepped foot into their dorm room.

"What?" Colin asked him from behind.

"That," he answered, pointing to Tristan who was repeatedly doing sit-ups on the common room floor.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah – hey Finn, what's up?" Logan asked referring to Tristan; something was wrong for him to be working out here and now.

"Rory," was all Finn said from his position on the couch.

"Tell me you didn't, man," Logan said; he could just imagine what he did wrong.

Tristan remained silent as he sat up and moved into push-up position.

"You just couldn't keep quiet, could you?"

"Leave me alone," Tristan finally spoke.

"What did you say to her?" Logan asked, not dropping the subject.

Tristan stopped doing push-ups and sat on the floor, "Technically I didn't say anything."

"But you probably gave her an attitude," Colin interjected.

"Well she kept pushing to find out what was 'wrong' with me."

"That's Rory, man, she's "Ace Reporter"; she needs to know everything about anything," Logan told him.

"Yeah," Finn and Colin said together.

"Go fix it," Logan said.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am," Tristan said standing up.

"Just be a man and go and apologize."

"Why can't she be a woman and apologize to me?"

"You want her to apologize for being Rory?" Logan challenged.

"Why am I friends with you losers?" Tristan asked as he headed for the front door; he did have a point though.

"'Cause we just so cool, Mate," Finn said.

"Whatever," Tristan scoffed as he headed out.

* * *

Tristan stood in front of her dorm. He raised his hand and knocked. He waited for a while, but there was no answer. After knocking again, he waited again, but there was still no answer.

Taking out the key that Rory had given him, he entered.

He calmly made his way to her room. Putting his hand on the door handle, he went to turn it but came to a sudden stop.

Rory was in her room, but she wasn't alone.

"Oh, yes…" he heard her moan, "yes."

"Yeah, baby, yeah," came Matt's voice.

Tristan got a downward pull at his heart and a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Faster," he heard her say, "oh, baby!"

He slowly backed away from the door as their moans and groans got louder and more intense.

Turning around he left her dorm hurt, upset, alone and unworthy.

* * *

AN: please review…please 


	3. Tough Love

**Chapter 3**

"So did you talk to her?" Logan asked as Tristan walked back into the dorm.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she was too busy fucking Matt," he spat.

Logan's face fell and it felt as if his heart shattered for Tristan.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Don't be 'cause I'm done."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done; I'm done with everything, especially _her_," he seethed.

"Come on man, you don't mean that--"

"Yes I do," Tristan answered before going into his room and slamming the door.

"This can't be good," Logan said to no one but himself.

* * *

"Hi Rory," Logan greeted her as he sees her step out of her afternoon class.

"Oh hey Logan," she smiles at him.

"So, how have you been?" he asks as they walk together towards the coffee cart.

"Good," she says unconvincingly.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks her before she tells the coffee guy what she wants.

After ordering she turns to Logan, "I don't know, Logan. I have this…this, unknown feeling--"

"Tristan," he cut her off.

"Yeah… I hate when we fight—and I have no idea what we fought about," she confessed.

"He hates it too Rore. I mean when I got home the day you two fought, he was in the common room doing sit-up, push-ups, side-ups, down-ups," he said trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh…" she said, knowing very well that when he worked out at home it was to relieve frustration and anger, "He has that body because of me."

He chuckled, "Maybe you should talk to him and see why he went ballistic," Logan suggested.

"I guess, but _he_ was the one to go ballistic, so _he_ should come and talk to me."

"True, but you know how Tristan is."

"I know…him and his stupid male ego are so freakin' annoying," she sighed; letting her frustration out.

"Tell me about it…"

"You should already know about," she gave him a pointed look.

"You've got a point there Gilmore," he smirked.

"I know," she said as she walked towards the boys' dorm as Logan followed.

* * *

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asked sliding up her skirt. 

"Don't know," was his simple reply as he fastened his jeans.

"Well," she strutted towards him and caressed his bare chest, "We can have a repeat of what just happened."

"Not interested."

"Oh, I'm sure you will be," she nibbled his neck.

"I'm sure I won't," he said stoically as he walked out of his room.

Huffing she pulled her shirt over her head and followed him out into the common room.

"So, I'll see you soon?" she asked him.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," he said distractedly.

"Okay…well, walk me out?"

"The door is right there," he looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Yeah but I wanted to kiss you goodbye," she pouted.

Rolling his eyes he walked to the door with her and leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips.

He opens the door and locks eyes with a brunette with blue eyes. Quickly looking back at his latest fuck buddy, he says, "See you around."

"You bet you will," she seductively says as she places a kiss on his lips, "Bye," she whispers in his ear.

On her way out of the dorm, she acknowledges Rory and Logan.

"So who was that?" Rory casually asks Tristan.

"Your guess is as good as mine," was his casual reply.

"You don't know her name?" she incredulously asked.

"I know it. Her name is Ashley…or is it Casey? No, it's Ashley…actually…no, it's definitely Ashley," his sarcasm wasn't helping the situation.

"You're ridiculous, Tristan," Rory didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you," he smirked.

"Unbelievable."

"Is there a reason why you're actually here?" he asked annoyed, as he went to take a seat by Logan on the couch.

"We need to talk."

"What about?" he said placing his arms behind his head and was now resting against them.

"Why are you being so stupid?!"

"Why are you wasting your time talking to someone so stupid?" he answered her question with a question of his own.

"You're impossible to talk to. I'm leaving," she said as she turns towards the door.

"Yeah, go and run to Matt," he cynically says.

"What's your problem?" she once again is facing him.

"No problem, just don't like your boyfriend, but you better hurry up and go…wouldn't want to keep him waiting," he was now mocking her.

"Are you jealous of Matt?"

He couldn't help but laugh out loud, "He's nothing compared to me."

"Just because I have someone that cares for me, doesn't mean you should hate him," she tells him, "Why can't you find someone who _you_ can really be with?"

"I do have someone I can really be with."

"Not one of your fuck buddies, Tristan!"

He stands up, "Listen, you worry about your love life, and I'll worry about mine."

"You don't have a love life!"

"Good," he grins, "Then I have nothing to worry about."

"Tristan--"

"Well it was nice 'chatting' with you," he tells her as he heads for the door, "but I have things to see and ladies to do," he smirks as he holds the door open.

She shakes her head at him as she stands between the door and its frame, "You're an asshole."

Sheepishly grinning he replies, "I try."

With one final look at him, she walks away.

Closing the door he runs his hands through his already messy hair.

"What was that about, man? She was trying to apologize," Logan tells him as he stands by him.

"Really? It seems as if she was attacking me… hmm," he dryly says.

"She was trying to talk to you."

"It doesn't matter because I said I was done with her."

"But--"

"I'm done."

* * *

AN: Please REVIEW!!! 


	4. Painful Confrontations

**AN: I just wanted to take the time to thank every single person that reviewed to the last chapter. I don't think people know how important it is for the writer to receive feedback. It not only motivates us it lets us know what we did ****well**** and what we did…not so ****well**

**So THANK YOU!!! And please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Thanks again everyone!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Logan asked the guys as he threw himself on the couch.

"We get wasted!" Tristan declared, pumping his fist in the air.

"Amen to that, brother!" Finn exclaimed.

"We get drunk every weekend," Collin stated plainly.

"We do not!" Finned said flabbergasted, "oh wait…we do, don't we?" he asked smiled sheepishly.

The rest of the group simply replied, "Yeah."

"Alright, so it's settled," Logan said standing, "we're going to tonight's party."

"So who wants to help me pick out my outfit?" Finn asked the boys.

Tristan, Logan, and Collin looked at each other.

"I need to shower," Collin said leaving the scene and going straight into the bathroom.

"I would," Logan began to explain, "but I have to be at that thing that I need to be at."

"What thing?" Finn questioned with raised eyebrows.

"That thing," he replied lamely before heading out the dorm.

Tristan was the last one left. He took a seat on the couch and got comfortable. With the remote in hand, he surfed the channels.

"Tristan…"

"No."

"Please," he practically begged.

"No."

"Come one, Mate."

"Finn, get out of my face," Tristan told him as he decided to leave the TV on the sports channel.

Huffing and puffing, Finn said, "I feel so unappreciated."

"Sorry to hear that," Tristan replied unfazed.

"Despicable," Finn muttered under his breath as he stomped his way into his room.

Tristan remained on the couch, shaking his head at his friends' antics.

* * *

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt._

_I know._

_I'm __gonna__ smile and not get worried._

_I try but it shows._

_Anyone can make what I have built._

_And better now_

_Anyone can find the same white pills._

_It takes my pain away._

Tristan stood off to the side with Finn, Collin, and Logan listening to Finn discuss his tactics to bedding a red head with never ending legs.

"So my plan was to just walk up to her and say hello," Finn told the boys.

"That's it?" Collin asked.

"I figured after she heard my exotic accent. She'd strip and say 'take me now!'."

"Good luck with that," Logan laughed.

"You really think I'm going to need it?"

"Yes," all three boys told him honestly.

"Alright then, here I go," Fine smirked.

Tristan was no longer paying attention to his friends. Instead he was completely focused on a certain brunette with blue eyes who was having no problem displaying her affection for her boyfriend publically.

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes_

_And she's not breathing back._

_Anything but bother me._

_(It takes my pain away)_

_Nevermind__ these are hurried times._

_Oh __oh__oh_

_I can't let it bother me._

_I never thought I'd walk away from you._

_I did._

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment._

_Every time I quit_

_Anyone can see my every flaw._

_It isn't hard._

_Anyone can say they're above this all._

_It takes my pain away._

He wished he could just swallow his pride and go talk to her. She probably didn't know it, but she meant the world to him. She was the only one who ever truly believed in him. He was the person he was because of her. She was his everything.

Instead of doing what his heart told him to do, he decided to just listen to his head and continue to watch the couple from afar.

----

Matt continued to freely attack his girlfriend's neck, but he sensed something; she wasn't enjoying herself as much as he was enjoying himself.

Sighing heavily, Matt broke away from Rory and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing," she replied unconvincingly.

"Rory."

"What Matt?" she asked annoyed as she looked around the room.

"Where's your head at?" Something was up with her and he wanted to know what.

"It's here, with you," she replied as her eyes locked with a pair from across the room.

Following her gaze, he noticed she was focused on Tristan, "It's here with me? Are you sure about that? Because it seems as if it's with him," he said irritated.

"We're having this fight and it's just bothering me," she confessed.

Putting his hands up in defense he tells her sarcastically, "Oh, well I'm sorry if I'm getting in your way."

"Matt, you're not-"

Not giving her a chance to explain, he cuts her off and says, "Come find me when you and Romeo kiss and make up," he yells at her before stalking out of the party.

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes_

_And she's not breathing back._

_Anything but bother me._

_(It takes my pain away)_

_Nevermind__ these are hurried times._

_Oh __oh__oh_

_I can't let it bother me._

_I can't let it bother me._

'What an asshole,' thought Tristan.

He should be talking though.

Deciding that now was the best time to swallow his pride, he began to take a few steps towards Rory, but stopped when he saw her shake her head at him and walk away…from him.

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes_

_And she's not breathing back._

_Anything but bother me._

_(It takes my pain away)_

_Nevermind__ these are hurried times._

_Oh __oh__oh_

_I can't let it bother me._

_It takes my pain away.

* * *

_

AN: Please review!

Just so you all know…this was a bit of a filler (obviously) but don't worry… next chapter will be better.


	5. Stupid Stupidity

**Chapter 5**

"He's acting so stupid."

"Who? Matt or Tristan?"

"They're both stupid, but I'm referring to Matt," Rory answered her question.

"So what exactly happened?" Paris asked.

"He noticed I was upset, he asked what was wrong, I gave in and told him, he gets mad and leaves," Rory gives her the spark notes version.

"He's a prick," Paris simply states.

"I mean he knows how close Tristan and I are, I just don't understand why he had to be like that," Rory said frustration evident in her voice.

"Boys are stupid."

"Agreed."

* * *

"I mean, who does he think he is?!"

"Um… her boyfriend?"

"How dare he treat her like that?" he asked pacing back and forth in the common room.

Hesitantly, Logan began to answer, "Well, _you_ kind of, sort of did--"

"Shut up, I know," was Tristan's reply, "But I never meant to be stupid…he on the other hand is stupid."

"But why does it matter?' Logan asked with a wicked smile.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"I thought you were 'done with her'," He says using air quotes for emphasis.

"I was… I am…"

"Sure," Logan said giving him a look.

"Don't give me that look," Tristan told him while pointing a finger in his direction.

Raising his hands in defense he replied, "No look… it's just that I think that someone isn't quite done with her just yet."

"Of course I'm not done with her!" Tristan blurted out. "It's just that it's so annoying that she's so fucking oblivious!"

"I hear ya."

"I miss her…"

* * *

She patiently waited for someone to open the door. She needed to talk to him. Last night he had over reacted and he needed to understand that she and Tristan were just friends…and nothing more.

He had no reason to be jealous.

"Uh…Rory," one of his roommates, Mike, answered the door looking a bit nervous.

"Hey Mike," she smiles making her way past him and into the dorm, "I need to talk with Matt."

"He's not here," he answered a bit too quickly.

Furrowing her brows she asks, "Then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"But you know that he's not here."

"Yeah."

"Then I'll wait," she said heading towards the couch.

"Um…no, that's okay. I'll tell him you stopped by," it was obvious he was trying to get rid of her.

"What are you hiding?" she questioned.

"N-n-n-nothing," he stuttered.

"Right," she was not convinced.

Then suddenly Matt's bedroom door swings open and out walked Matt with an attractive blonde; her question was answered.

"I thought you said he wasn't here," Rory sarcastically says, speaking to Mike.

"I'm sorry, Rory," he sincerely tells her.

Turning away from Mike she turns to her soon to be ex…who at the moment seemed paralyzed.

"Hey Matt," Rory sweetly smiles.

"Who's she?" the nameless blonde asks.

"I'm his girlfriend… I mean ex."

"Rory," Matt pleaded.

"Rory what?" she yells, "What do you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry," he lamely attempts.

"Wow. That's all you have to say?" She asks amazed.

"What else do you want me to say?" he tells her.

"Why?"

He kept quiet and avoided her eyes.

"Why?" she repeated.

"Oh come on!"

"What?"

"You cant ell me that you and Dugrey haven't done it while we've been together."

"We haven't," she honestly told him, "Never."

"Yeah right."

"I can't believe you," with one last look at him, she walks out of the dorm.

* * *

"Hi Finn," she quietly says once the door was opened, "Is Tristan here?"

"Yeah," he tells her. Opening the door wider, he allows her to enter, "I'll be in my room."

Once the couple was alone, Rory slowly walks over to where Tristan was sitting on the couch and took a besides him.

"Hi."

"Hey," he says.

She allows silence to surround them before telling him what happened, "Matt and I broke up."

"Oh…" what else was he suppose to say? 'Congratulations'?

"He was cheating on me," she says looking at him.

"Bastard," he angrily says. All he wanted to do at the moment was punch him in the face.

"He thought we were sleeping together," she says indicating the space between them.

"What an idiot."

Rory just shrugs.

"I'm sorry Rory."

"Don't worry about it--"

"I was an ass…that's why I'm sorry," their eyes lock.

"It's okay," she gently smiles and then adds, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm done with commitment. I'm going to be like you."

"Mary, you're already sexy and irresistible," he smirks.

She ignores his comment, "I think I'm going to do the no strings thing."

"You're a commitment girl…and you're not a slut," he tells her matter-of-factly.

"See, why is that?"

"Why's what?"

"If a girl sleeps around, she's considered a slut, but if a guy does, he's considered 'that man'."

He smiles and shakes his head, "I don't know."

"It's stupid."

They were back.

Rory and Tristan were back.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Never say 'the man' ever again?" she smiles knowingly.

"Yeah…"

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Yup…they were definitely back.

* * *

AN: Please Review I desperately want to know what YOU are thinking about this.

And by the way…this isn't the end of Matt he will be making a few appearances in the next couple of chapters.


	6. Silly Boy

**--Read author's note at the end--**

**Chapter 6**

The coffee's aroma filled the air…and soon enough, Rory's nostrils. Before her eyes opened and her brain began to function, her nose was active and absorbing the heavenly smell.

After breathing in the scent her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mm…coffee," she breathed out as she stretched on the couch.

"Morning sleepy head," Tristan smiled at her as he brought her a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"You are a marvelous God," she told him, taking a sip of the dark, scorching liquid.

"Tell me something I didn't know," he said with an air of arrogance.

"Considering the size of your enormous, gigantic, humongous head," she paused for dramatic affect, "you probably already know everything."

"Move over, smart ass," he smiled. After taking a seat next to her, he looked at her; really looked at her, "How are you doing, Rory?"

Sighing, knowing that this was 'serious time' she replied, "I'm fine, Tris. It isn't the first time I've been dumped."

Trying to lighten the mood, he told her, "Technically you were the dumper and he was the dumpee."

"This is true," she says in a German accent.

"But seriously, are you okay?"

And that's when a single tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Yeah," she sniffed.

"Don't cry, please don't," he says swiping the pad of his thumb across her cheek to wipe the lone tear, "he isn't worth it."

"I know, but, I just can't help but feel like I'm not worth it," she confessed, "I mean I've been with him for a bout a year and we've been sleeping together…"

Tristan couldn't help but cringe at her words.

Although she notices, she continues, "I thought I was doing a good job at keeping him satisfied, but I guess he couldn't handle our relationship."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"If a guy ever gave you an ultimatum; if he ever made you choose between me and him, what would you do?"

"I would never not choose you, Tris," she truthfully told him as a blush made its way up to her face, "Would you?" she then quietly asked.

"Never," he honestly told her, "but I am sorry that he did to you what he did just because of me."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, "So, Tristan…"

"Yes, Rory?"

"What did you make for breakfast?" she asked with Bambi eyes.

"Nothing."

Her face fell, "Are you serious?" I'm starving!"

"I didn't make anything--"

"But I'm hungry! Tristan, you should know by now how important breakfast is. I haven't eaten _anything_ in over eight hours. I want food--"

"I was going to take you out for breakfast," he cut off her rant.

"Oh…good. Let's go then," she said standing up. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes and running her fingers through her hair, she then made her way with Tristan to the door.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'm so excited," Rory squealed as they reached the door, "What are you going to get? I want pancakes, no waffles! Actually, I want bacon--"

"How about all of that?" he suggested.

Gasping she replied, "I can't, I'll look greedy.

"Oh wow…"

"Shut up," she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Gilmore," he laughs as he opens the door.

Unfortunately the couple didn't get very far.

"I knew she'd be here," Matt seethed.

"Hello Mathew," Tristan grinned as he stood between Matt and Rory.

"Get out of my way," Matt ordered.

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen," he calmly told him, "And beside, you're in our way."

"I want to talk to my girlfriend."

"_Ex_-girlfriend," Rory piped in.

"You can't be serious!" Matt exclaimed.

"_You_ can't be serious! _You_ cheated on _me_ and you expect me to be alright with it?" she incredulously asked, raising her voice in the process.

"Ow, Mare, I need my hearing," Tristan said clutching his ear.

"Sorry," she sheepishly grinned.

"Rory, I'm sorry," Matt interjected the duo's side conversation.

"Don't care. Get out of out way, I'm hungry."

"Rory--"

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to cheat on her," Tristan said looking at him.

"Shut up and get the hell out of my way."

Ignoring him, Tristan continued, "I mean the only logical reason for you to have cheated on her would be if you were gay…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Matt spat.

Calmly turning his attention to Rory, he asked, "Is there any chance that the girl you saw Matt with was a transvestite?"

"That's a possibility," Rory said playing along with Tristan.

"Well, possibilities are possible," Tristan threw a smirk in Matt's direction.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Matt angrily said.

"Actually, I don't know..." Tristan smirked grew.

"I don't need this," with that said Matt was gone and Rory and Tristan were left laughing together.

"That was good," Rory said in between her fit of laughter as she clutched her sides.

"I know," he replied polishing his nails on his shirt. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

AN: I have removed the line. Once again I apologize to everyone that took offense to it. I myself am not homophobic. I could care less who people are with. Actually, I think it's amazing how strong they are and how they live life being "different". 

One of my gay friends at school told me that joke and he did not take offense to it, he laughed at it. So I just figured it wouldnt cause problems...but I was obviously wrong.

Anyways, hopefully we can put this behind us and just move forward. I hope that because of this people don't look at me differently. And I hope they will still read my stories and review.

Once again, I am truly, honestly sorry.


	7. LoseLose Situation

AN: I just wanted to start off by saying that, never in a million years would I have thought that I would be the cause of such chaos. I'm such a quiet person who doesn't get in people's business. And by writing one line in a story, everything blows up. I understand that people were offended and some weren't. To those that I offended, accidently, I've already apologized and I never meant for that to happen. And for those that didn't think much of the joke, I appreciated how you all tried to 'clear my name'.

Anyways, hopefully now this incident is behind us and we can continue forward. I thought I'd take the first step and post the next chapter. I also understand that I have supposedly lost a chunk of my readers, but I just hope that they'll come back and let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Marshmallows and mustard or chocolate and ketch-up?"

"Neither."

"Come on," she whined as she rested her head on his lap in the guy's dorm, "The point of the game is to choose one of the pairs."

"I know," he laughed at her child-like behavior, "But those two pairs are just plain repulsing."

"Actually…"

"Please tell me you haven't," he said horrified of what she was going to say.

"The chocolate and ketch-up isn't half bad," she informed him sitting up.

"Oh dear God," he covered his face with his hands.

"What?" she innocently asked.

"Mary, that's disgusting," he laughed.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it," she wisely told him.

"Always the smart ass," he shook his head at her.

"Better than being a dumbass," she sang.

A knocking at the door interfered with Tristan's witty comeback. Telling Rory to wait one minute he rose off the couch and proceeded in answering the door. And as soon as he answered it, he wished he never had; he really didn't want to deal with her at the moment. Especially not now that he and Rory were good again.

"Tristan!" she squealed throwing herself on him.

"Melanie, what are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"I want you," she bluntly told him.

"Well I'm--"

"So sexy," she cut him off, "I really, _really_ want you," she told him seductively.

"Well now's not a good time," he was trying to be nice, but she was now being difficult.

Getting up from her seat on the couch, Rory walked over to the couple, "It's okay Tris, we'll get together later," Rory calmly told him as she shoved the tinge of jealousy aside that was rising within her.

"No," he said a bit too quickly to Rory, "I don't want you to go." Turning to Melanie he says, "You have to go."

"But I was looking forward to spending sometime with you," Melanie pouted.

"Well I was spending time with Rory," she informed her.

"Rory?" she curiously questioned.

And then it hit him, "Yeah, listen, you should really get going," he told her hurriedly.

"So you're Rory," Melanie stated her with a smirk; completely ignoring Tristan's threatening yet pleading eyes.

"Yes…" Rory said a bit confused.

"So she's Rory?" Melanie repeated, this time to an uncomfortable Tristan, "I never pictured you as a brunette type," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, it's time for you to go," Tristan told her as he was pushing her out the door.

"Has she fucked you yet?" she snidely asked.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked shocked and offended.

"Good-bye Melanie," he said, slamming the door in her face.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he slowly turns to face Rory's questioning eyes.

"What was that about?"

"Rory," he began, but stopped because he didn't know exactly how to explain.

She awkwardly smiled, "What was she talking about?"

"It's a lose-lose situation."

"I don't believe that," she told him trying to be reasonable.

"Listen, if I tell you what that girl was talking about, our relationship is going to take a turn for the worse," he told her as he tried to stay calm.

"But--"

"Rory please," he pleaded, "Just this once, please don't be the 'ace reporter', please."

"Why aren't you telling me?" she let out a heavy sigh.

He answered her question with a question, "Why wont you just leave it alone?"

"Because she was talking about me!"

"I don't want to fight--"

"Too late for that," she told him matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"God damn it!" he ran a hand through his messy hair, "You piss me the fuck off when you act like this."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she told him with sarcasm filling her voice, "I'll just be like your ignorant 'lady friends'."

"Ignorance is bliss," he countered.

"Then you must be the happiest person alive," she said with an attitude, "Now tell me what she meant by saying if I've slept with you yet. I mean, why would I want to sleep with you?" Hearing the words leave her mouth, she instantly was bombarded with guilt, "Tristan, I--"

"You're right," he told her; hurt and angry, "Who would want to fuck me? Oh, I don't know…every single fucking girl on campus …but you, of course because you have a boyfriend – Oh wait, no you don't. And do you know why? Because he was too busying fucking some slut."

At the moment he could care less if he was hurting her because she didn't give a shit that she was hurting him.

"And furthermore," he continued, "I'm fine with going from girl to girl because I get what I want and I don't get hurt…unlike you."

She was speechless; she didn't know what to say. How could he say all of these things to her?

Silently she began to make her way slowly towards the door. Turning the knob and swinging the door open she was on her way to leaving the dorm, but Tristan's voice stopped her.

"Seeing as how you need to know everything," he began crudely, "That night your precious Matt told me to pick you up for the party, I fucked Melanie. And if I don't say so myself, I fucked her good. I pounded all that I had into her and when I came, I called out your fucking name. _Your _name – that's what that bitch was talking about."

In one swift move he turned around and headed to his bedroom. With his back to her he said, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

* * *

AN: I just wanted to give a gigantic thanks to every single one of the reviewers who helped me through this. I can honestly say that it is because of you that I am continuing to write. After getting the first couple of negative reviews and them telling me how ignorant and offensive I am and how I can't write, I had decided to stop writing. I had gone as far as to throw out my notebook that is full of ideas/stories/notes. But after receiving encouraging reviews that told me to keep my head up, I reconsidered. I'm not saying that you thought what I did was right or anything…you just accepted it and moved on. People make mistakes but if you're on of those people who don't then…congratulations…

Let's try and get back into the flow of things: Read and Review!


End file.
